


Harley and Peter Get Inturrupted

by lizamarri



Series: Parker Week 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Parkner Week, Parkner Week 2019, Precious Peter Parker, Science-y Parkner, Smug Harley Keener, but it gets pretty close, kiss, makeout, parkner, peterxharley, tony catches them making out, what else can I tag in here to make it longer hmmmmmm, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: Harley and Peter have been dating for a while, no one knows.Tony’s about to find out in a funny, damn messed up way.(Also known as: Tony walks in on Peter and Harley making out and kissing like their lives depend on it.)





	Harley and Peter Get Inturrupted

**Author's Note:**

> PARKNER WEEK YAY  
Seriously, they are my OTP  
I’m not kidding.   
FITE ME CANON

Peter rolled over to the warm figure next to him. The figure turned over and smiled his lopsided grin at Peter. He had to kiss the smiling lips, of course. 

The kiss lasted longer than intended, and the couple broke apart a few minutes later really only for air. 

“I really don’t want ta leave the bed sugar,” Harley said as he snuggled deeper into Peter’s chest. Peter sighed and rolled out of bed.

“Baby, come back, my heater nooooo!” Harley whined. 

“I’m just your heater then?” Peter teased.

“Wha- no, you’re my loving boyfriend who happens to be very toasty,” Harley grumbled. He got out of bed, snuck back to his own room, and threw on some real clothes. In no time both were dressed and walked off to breakfast. 

“Hey kids, I made bacon,” he said. Both Harley and Peter’s head perked up and practically ran for the counter, grabbing bacon and shoving it down. 

“Aaaaand I live with pigs,” Tony said. Peter laughed through bacon and swallowed.

“Hey, we’re gonna go work in the lab, ok Mr Stark?” Peter said.

“Ok, and for Christ’s sakes call me Tony,” he said. 

“Bye Mr Stark!” Peter yelled on the way out. Tony rolled his eyes. “Petty to the last Parker.”

~

Peter yawned as he collapsed on the couch next to Harley just as he turned on the TV. “What do you want to watch?” Peter looked at him with a puppy dog look. 

“Fine,” Harley mumbled as he turned on the Force Awakens. The two cuddled as they watched Rey scavenge, Finn crash on Jakku, and then both of them run into Han Solo. They solved the rathar problem and managed to make it out alive, as expected. 

“You know, I’m not really a fan of Star Wars, so I should get a kiss,” Harley slyly suggested. Peter rolled his eyes but kissed him all the same. 

Harley lilted his head and pulled Peter closer before casually opening his mouth and sweeping Peter’s lip with his tongue. Peter gasped and immediately scrambled onto Harley’s lap. One hand wrapped around his neck and the other on his jaw, and Harley rested his on Peter’s shoulders. 

Teeth clinked as Harley explored Peter’s mouth with his tongue, quietly nipping his lip on the way in. Peter moaned and dug his nails into Harley’s neck before bringing his tongue to meet Harley’s. 

After two minutes of making out Harley had complete control over Peter, the boy practically melted in his arms. His leg hooked around his hip as Peter tore Harley’s shirt off. His nails raked through Harley’s hair and the boy flushed against his skin. The movie played forgotten in the background, at this point Rey had made it to Maz’s 1000 year old ‘watering hole’. 

No one knew or really cared

Peter’s hands drifted lower and lower in Harley’s chest until they were on his hips. Harley smiled into the kiss. 

SMACK

The boys flew apart like a bullet from a gun and whipped around to see what the problem was. 

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK!” Tony shouted, trying not to laugh. Harley chuckled, and turned around. “Uh... surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are loved by moi!!!


End file.
